


That Kinda Lovin'

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can say no, of course," she says.  "But I suspect that you will not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kinda Lovin'

John should have known that it would be Teyla who would figure it out. They've all been tied up more than once, but she must be more observant than the other two, because here he is, in their quarters, facing Teyla holding a length of rope, a smile on her face.

"You can say no, of course," she says. "But I suspect that you will not."

She suspects right. John still isn't sure how he gave it away, but he doesn't really care, either. He sinks to his knees, eyes locked on Teyla's face. He's reluctant to look to either side, not sure he wants to see Ronon's or Rodney's reaction.

But Rodney makes a choked sound, and he steels himself, turns to look. The expression that's there is one that John is very, very familiar with. It's pure, unadulterated lust and want, and part of John relaxes. That gives him the fortitude to sneak a glance at Ronon, just in time to see Ronon adjust himself inside his pants. Apparently, they want to see him tied up as much as he wants to be tied up.

"Take off your clothes, John," Teyla says, an order not to be denied, and John hurriedly strips, folding his clothes and setting them on the chair before settling on his knees again. Everyone else is still dressed, and John feels awkward and weird for a minute, before Teyla circles him and kneels, straddling John's calves. She says, "Give me your arms," and John's breathing hitches as he obeys.

She starts to wrap the rope around his wrists, tying his hands so that they're back to back, making it that much more difficult for John to twist his way out. She wraps a fair way up to his elbows, forcing him to push his chest out, and then ties it off. "Can you get loose, John?"

He tries, gives a good, hearty twist and pull, but the ropes don't shift and neither do his hands. He's well and truly caught. "No," he says, then thinks better of it and says, "No, ma'am."

Her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, give a gentle squeeze. She stands up, and come around in front of him again, her hands busy at her waist as she undoes her skirt. It drops away, leaving her naked from the waist down.

John can't help but lean forward. That's all he can do, and when Ronon steps between John and Teyla, he loses even that. He can't see, but he can certainly _hear_ , Ronon kissing Teyla. He bites his lip, trying to feel abandoned, only to be surprised when Rodney crouches in front of him.

One of Rodney's hands tangles in John's hair, his eyes locked on John's as he wrenches his head sideways. Then Rodney's mouth comes down on his own, forceful and determined as Rodney fucks John's mouth with his tongue. Rodney only stops when he's breathless and wanting, cock throbbing hard between his legs.

Rodney nuzzles in to John's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he says, voice soft. "You're going to still be feeling it in a week."

He can't stop the whimper or the way he says, "Please." He doesn't really want to, either.

"John," Teyla calls, and he looks up to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked, legs spread invitingly. "Come here," she says, fingers dipping down to touch.

He tries to lurch to his feet, but Rodney stops him. "On your knees," he says. The flash of heat to go to John's face is sudden, but he shuffles towards Teyla obediently. He does spare a moment to wonder at how come Rodney is so good at this.

As soon as he gets close enough, he buries his face between Teyla's thighs, licking intently at her clit. Normally, he'd slide two fingers inside, feel how slippery she is, but obviously that's not an option right now. She's making these breathy little cries, and it's just turning John on even more. He ignores his own arousal, not that he could do anything anyway, and tries to make her come, hard. A large, warm hand comes to rest on the back of John's head, pressing her even further between her folds. It makes it harder for him to breath, but he doesn't struggle. He doesn't want to.

She's giving him the high-pitched cries that herald an orgasm, and he intensifies his efforts, licking over her clit over and over again, being almost rough, but trying not to cross the line into pain. He knows he's succeeded when her thighs tremble around his head. She gives one last cry, her hands on John's face. The sudden burst of wetness isn't a surprise, and John tries to lick up as much as she'll let him before pushing him away, oversensitive.

He pulls back, obedient, and tries to focus on catching his breath and not the throbbing between his legs. The hand in his hair tightens, forcing John to turn, and _hello_ , Ronon has undressed while he was eating Teyla out.

He finds himself leaning towards Ronon, wanting to taste, but the hand in his hair stops him. Since he can see Ronon, and Teyla is still panting on the bed, it must be Rodney holding him still. "Please," he begs, watching as Ronon gives himself one long stroke.

"Hmmm," says Rodney. "I don't think so. That would be too easy."

John whimpers and bites his lip. Rodney has always been bossy in bed, but he seems to be coming into his own now, his natural toppiness unleashed. Rodney lets go of his hair. "Stay there," he orders, as he moves over to the small chest in the corner. John sways on his knees but stays put, watching curiously. Rodney turns around with a length of leather lace. Puzzled, John stares as Rodney comes closer, but he only figures it out as Rodney kneels in front of him and reaches for his balls. "No," he moans.

"Yes," Rodney says as his hands deftly wrap the lace around his dick and balls, cinching tight. "Don't want you coming too soon and ruining our fun." When he stands back up, he turns his formidable attention to Teyla. "What do you think? Two at once or one after another?"

"Oh, one after another, certainly. And I would like a turn as well." John swallows hard. Teyla has pegged him before, and her dildo is very large. It always leaves him pleasantly sore. Taking all three, one after another, will leave him too sore to walk.

"Um, guys - " he starts, but Ronon cuts him off.

"You need this, Sheppard. Need to know that we can take care of you, so just shut up and take it like a man." Ronon hesitates, clearly waiting for John to say something else, but when he doesn't, he says, "Up on the bed, on your face."

John is still nervous about taking all three of them, but Ronon's right - he really want to let them just do. Doesn't really want to have to make decisions or _think_ , at least for a little while. So he struggles to his feet and stumbles over to the bed. It's hard to crawl on with his arms bound, and it's something of a relief to settle on his knees, but he's unsure how to get his face down without falling, since he can't use his hands. Frustrated, he looks to Ronon, who steps forward and wraps a hand around John's upper arm and lowers him to the bed slowly.

It takes a second to get settled, and then John relaxes, letting his body melt bonelessly into the mattress while spreading his legs wide, invitingly. The bed dips and sways as someone climbs up, and from the size of the hands on his ass; it's Rodney, who spreads his cheeks wide.

When his tongue touches against John's hole, John can't hold back the groan of pleasure. Rodney's tongue is as clever here as it is in an argument, and he uses it to best advantage, taking John apart, piece-by-piece. He doesn't pause, doesn't back off till John is sobbing for breath, pleasure weighting down his limbs.

When Rodney pulls away, he whimpers and pleads, "Oh, please, please." The throbbing in his cock is overwhelming, but the lace is doing its job, helping John hold back his orgasm.

There's a click as a bottle of lube is opened, and then Rodney slides two fingers into his ass, crooking them immediately and pressing against John's prostate. The feel is intense, and he cries out. In response, Rodney pulls back, scissoring his fingers to encourage the muscle to loosen.

When Rodney finally slides his fingers out, it's not soon enough for John. He's desperate to be filled, and Rodney does an excellent job of it, his cock sliding in slow and steady. It makes John close his eyes and groan in pleasurable pain as the muscle is stretched even further.

A soft sound to one side makes him open his eyes, and Ronon and Teyla are making out. Ronon has two fingers deep in Teyla's pussy, fingering her to another orgasm, and one of her small hands is wrapped around Ronon's cock, jerking it lightly. "Hey, Teyla," he says breathlessly, as Rodney starts to fuck him in earnest.

"Yes, John?" she says.

But he can't answer, since Rodney is plunging in and out of his body, hard enough that he's actually sliding up the bed since he doesn't have use of his hands to cling to the sheets. He feels like Rodney is in as deep as he can get, and the feel of his cock deep in his ass is fantastic.

Then Rodney leans forward, grabs John by the upper arms, and yanks him up and back, so that he is kneeling in Rodney's lap, and John realizes that Rodney _can_ get even deeper. One of Rodney's hands is on his hip, urging him to rock up and back on Rodney's cock. The other is roaming his body, fondling his balls, pinching his nipples. "One of you come suck him," Rodney says.

Teyla and Ronon shift around, so that Ronon can continue to finger Teyla as her mouth comes down over John's cock. "Oh, god, oh, god," he moans. Her mouth is hot and wet, and Rodney's cock is hitting his prostate on every stroke, and if it weren't for that damn lace he would have come already.

But it _is_ there, and instead of making him come, the pleasure is washing through him in waves that grow increasingly more intense. When Teyla moans around his cock, clearly coming on Ronon's fingers, it vibrates through John.

Just as he thinks he's going to come, leather or no, Rodney groans, long and low, his hips pumping fast a half dozen times as he comes deep up John's ass. Teyla's mouth disappears, and John is gently guided forward, Rodney slipping out of his ass. Soothing hands rub over his shoulders and hands, as someone checks to make sure that his circulation isn't being compromised. Above his head, there's a conversation going on. "I think Ronon should go last," Rodney says.

"And why is that, Rodney?" asks Teyla tartly. "I can fuck him much longer than either of you."

"That's exactly why," argues Rodney. "He's already going to be raw. We don't want him too sore to move."

"I'm going to fuck him," says Ronon. "We'll just have to keep Teyla from fucking him too long."

"But - " Rodney is cut off by what sounds like a kiss, and hands on John's ass spread his cheeks wide.

Ronon's cock nudges up against John's hole, already sensitive from being fucked by Rodney. "Don't I get a say in this?" he asks, jokingly.

"No," says Ronon, even as he pushes the head of his cock into John's ass. John gasps when Ronon doesn't hesitate, pushing in deep and hard in one long stroke. He starts to fuck John without mercy, fast and demanding. His cock is longer than Rodney's, though not quite as thick, and it hurts a little. John doesn't care, since the pleasure overwhelms the pain.

He turns his head to get a little more comfortable, and sees Rodney helping Teyla step into her harness, the large dildo already fastened into place. He gulps at the thought of taking her after Ronon, only to have Ronon land a stinging swat on his ass. "Am I boring you, Sheppard?" he demands.

"Christ, no," says John.

But Ronon slows to a stop, hands bruisingly tight on John's hips. "You know what I want."

And John does. They've played this game before when Ronon didn't want to come right away. He clenches his ass tight around Ronon's cock, hissing as it stings. He has to force himself not to release right away, but rather hold him until Ronon groans and gives three sharp thrusts. He pauses again, letting John tighten around him once more.

They do this over and over again, until Ronon breaks, fucking into John with no thought of John's pleasure or comfort, just his own. John's being _taken_ in the best sense of the word, and it's everything that he wants.

When Ronon gives a low groan and comes, John whimpers. It's too soon. He doesn't want this fuck to ever end. And besides, he hasn't come yet. But Ronon pulls out, more gently than when he started, pulling a hiss from John. Christ, he's going to be sore tomorrow.

Ronon slaps John on the hip as he rolls away. "Teyla's turn," he says, and John bites his lip in anticipation.

Teyla takes her time, sliding in behind John, adjusting the harness so that the fake cock won't slip, but eventually the bulbous head of the dildo presses against John's already sore hole. She starts to push inside slowly, and he cries out as the muscle is stretched even further.

The bed dips and sways as Rodney sits down next to John, helping him come up on his knees so that it's even easier for Teyla to fuck into him. "Now that's just pretty," says Rodney. "I can see our come on Teyla's toy."

"Really," says John breathlessly.

"Really." Rodney leans down and kisses one of John's shoulders. "Okay, Teyla, fuck away."

"Thank you for your permission, Rodney," she says, but even John can hear the barely restrained sarcasm in her voice. He can't comment on it, though, since Teyla has certainly taken Rodney at his word, and has started pounding into him.

The bed dips again - Ronon this time - and Teyla gives a sudden cry. John knows that sound. It means that Teyla is certainly having a good time back there, and when he turns to look, he can see that Ronon is busily playing with her breasts.

"You should have told us, John," Teyla says, punctuating each word with a deep thrust. "But now we know, and we will give you what you need."

John can't stop his eyes from fluttering shut at the thought of this happening again and again. "Oh, god," he moans, pushing back into Teyla's next thrust.

"You ready to come, Sheppard?" Ronon asked, unnecessarily, John thinks.

"Fuck, yes," says John, gasping for the air that Teyla is pushing out of him with every deep thrust.

"Rodney?" says Teyla.

Rodney doesn't answer her. Instead, he squirms around so that his head is underneath John, and he takes the head of John's cock into his mouth. John can feel his fingers, busy on his balls, and then the pressure of the makeshift cock ring disappears.

Overwhelmed by sensation, he cries out, as his balls draw up to his body. "I'm - I'm coming."

In response, Rodney takes his cock even deeper, and John lets the orgasm wash through him. His vision whites out. He loses track of what is going on for a moment, and when he comes back, Teyla pulls out. Someone unties the rope that holds his arms, and when they come loose, John pulls them around in front.

He feels well used, well fucked, and exhausted. He wants nothing more than to fall asleep right where he is lying, but Rodney chivvies him off the bed so that they can pull back the blanket. Ronon disappears and then comes back with a washcloth to clean up John.

As soon as he's clean and dry, he's urged onto the bed, with Rodney on one side and Teyla on the other. Ronon is on the other side of Rodney, putting Rodney and John in the middle, and there's something wrong with that, but he's not sure what.

He doesn't really care, either.

All of his lovers have a hand on him, and it makes him feel... safe, not that John will ever admit it. Rodney has the most ridiculous smile on his face, and he says, "Next time, we'll tie you that you can give blow jobs at the same time."

There's going to be a next time. Fuck, yeah.


End file.
